<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abducted by Space Pirates by zxq966</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891151">Abducted by Space Pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966'>zxq966</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a roguish alien who has seized a human mining executive's solar yacht. Now, you're having a sexually charged conversation with your earthling captive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abducted by Space Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[script offer] [M4F] Abducted by a space pirate [monsterboy] [mdom][missionary] [speciesplay] [lots of kissing] [threats] [lots of buildup] [bad sci-fi writing]</p><p>You are a roguish space pirate who has kidnapped a female mining company executive from her solar yacht. You don’t like her very much, but you’re a professional, so there won’t be anything unseemly. At least, at first. </p><p>The setting is a ship, with various bleeps and bloops in the background, and possibly some industrial noises like creaking or thumping.</p><p>You’re tough, but you’re also intelligent, sophisticated, and in control. Think less “Jack Sparrow” and more “Hans Gruber”. </p><p>[actions]</p><p>(attitudes)</p><p>*emphasis*</p><p>All characters are 18+ in earth years</p><p>Feel free to modify this script to your heart’s content. </p><p>[door opens, you walk in]</p><p>Good evening. </p><p>Yes, I do know your language. In my mother tongue, we have a saying:</p><p>[velociraptor sounds]</p><p>It loosely translates to “Know how the tribe speaks, know how the tribe thinks”. </p><p> I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet with you earlier, but one of my crew was injured in the raid on your craft. I had to see to him before we could talk. I trust nobody has done you any harm?</p><p>“Not yet”? Care to elaborate? </p><p>(drily) You’ve heard the stories, have you?</p><p> And tell me, do you believe everything you see on television? Rest assured, I have no intention of holding you down and ravishing you like a villain from a trashy novel. I’m a professional, and the conglomerates don’t like paying for damaged hostages. </p><p>Now that we understand each other, I expect you to afford my crew the same level of respect you do for your employees. We’re pirates, not animals. </p><p>[beat]</p><p>On second thought, if you treat them with *that* little respect, they’re likely to throw you out the airlock. </p><p>Why don’t we start from the beginning: We clocked your solar yacht cruising through the Perseus Arm about a week ago. After tailing you for a bit, we blocked your comms, moved in, breached your ship, overpowered the robot crew, and took control. </p><p>(Aside) You know, the crewbots were too busy wiping the hard drives to mount much of a defense. The company seems to care more about safeguarding proprietary client information than it does its own executives. That’s got to make a girl reassess her career choices, doesn’t it? </p><p>And you were certainly in no shape to fight back. Didn’t stop you from trying though. Eventually, we had to use some… pacification measures, and the quartermaster brought you here to sleep them off. Any questions? </p><p>You’d like to be moved to the captain’s cabin? </p><p>Well, we can certainly make that happen, considering we’re sitting in it [laugh]. A bit more spartan than you’re used to, I suppose. You know, I actually thought of taking those lovely silk sheets I found in your stateroom, but I don’t think they’d fit. Shame. In any case, the door is unlocked, and you are free to roam about the ship if you wish. Though I doubt you’ll find much of it to your liking. </p><p>Why aren’t you restrained? </p><p>You’d have to be a threat for me to restrain you. Unless there’s a way to pilot this craft by filing quarterly reports and ignoring emails, I feel pretty comfortable letting you have the run of the place. </p><p>Do I know who you are? </p><p>[sneer]</p><p>I see we’re entering the “hollow threats” portion of the kidnapping process.</p><p>No, I don’t know who you are. But I know what you are. </p><p>You’re an executive. I don’t know your exact title, maybe it’s “directorial VP of creative internal development”, or something equally meaningless. Whatever it is, the job description is the same. <br/>You exploit people you’ve never met in places you’ve never been for the purpose of enriching different people you’ll never meet in other places you’ll never go. That is your entire raison d’etre. And what do they give you in return? Slightly shinier chains than the rest. </p><p>And now you’re off to perform a physical inspection of the mining facilities, I don’t know why. Maybe you want to show the boss you’re a go-getter. Maybe you wanted to get out of the office for a while. Hell, maybe you just drew the short straw. It doesn’t matter now. </p><p>Now, you’re a prisoner of me and my crew. We’ll reach out to your employers and demand a ransom for your safe return. And in all honesty, I truly hope they pay. (menacing) I would hate, *hate* to have to take you to an empty rock, in a desolate void, and leave you for dead. </p><p>(excited) There it is! There’s the fear, knotting your stomach and creeping across your face. Not “The distributors will be upset” fear, not “I might not get my quarterly bonus” fear, but genuine, tangible “I may not be as alive tomorrow as I am today” fear. Do you feel it? The tension in your gut? Your senses lighting up? The sudden rush of awareness as you take in your surroundings? This is what it is to be alive. This is purpose. This, my dear, is what you’ve been missing. </p><p>Now why are you lying to me? We found seven prescription bottles in your room when we did our sweep, and you were on, what? Your fourth mimosa of the morning when we showed up? Not exactly the medication schedule of a healthy and fulfilled person, wouldn’t you say?</p><p>[she replies]</p><p>I suppose you’re right. There *is* no morning in space. Touché. </p><p>Now, do you have any other questions for me?</p><p>Why am I doing this?</p><p>Same reason as you, I suppose. Fortune and glory. We’re both looting the galaxy, the only difference is I do it in a retrofitted military cruiser, and you do it in an overpriced pencil skirt.</p><p>Looks good on you, if that makes any difference. </p><p>[beat] </p><p>Despite everything, I admire you earthlings. I know that might not be the proper term, but forgive me. I haven’t been reading the HR pamphlets. </p><p>[she responds]</p><p>Fine. *Terrans*. But see, that’s part of why I find your species so fascinating. We took your ship, we looted your possessions, and we’ve taken your freedom. I have stripped you of everything but the clothes on your back. You have nothing. And still, you do not hesitate to make demands of me. That arrogance, that unwavering *certainty* that you are the master of the universe and all inside of it, is so uniquely human. </p><p>(changing your mind) But you know what? This isn’t the Orion-Cygnus Arm. You are not in control here, despite what your suicidal ego is telling you. You are very far from home, *earthling*. And it would serve you well to remember that. </p><p>So, until the check clears, you’re stuck here. Do as you’re told, don’t make trouble, and you’ll live to one day retire on the beaches of Regantu-C, with the rest of the corporate types. You know, I went there once. Before you humans got to it. It was beautiful. Nothing but raw, untamed jungle as far as the eye could see. Now, it’s just manicured lawns, vacation homes, and golf courses. <br/>What is it about your species that compels you to impose order on everything it sees? You can’t just let anything be, you have to bend and break it to your liking. You travel to every distant star, and demand it justify itself to you.</p><p>How would you feel, I wonder, if the opposite happened?</p><p>[you lean in towards her, your voice grows menacing]</p><p>What would you do if someone broke down the walls of your pristine, ordered life and brought with them </p><p>[lean closer]</p><p>Absolute. </p><p>[closer]</p><p>Uncompromising.</p><p>[practically whispering in her ear]</p><p>Chaos?</p><p>[The tension breaks, the two of you begin kissing very passionately]</p><p>Mmmmmm.</p><p>When I said I was a professional…</p><p>[more kissing]</p><p>You were disappointed, weren’t you?</p><p>No matter. Lie down on the bed. On your back.</p><p>[she does]</p><p>Now let’s *really* strip you of everything. First the blouse.</p><p>[tearing sound]</p><p>(mocking) Oh, that looked expensive. </p><p>So do your breasts. But they feel *very* real. At least, as far as I can tell. Truth be told, you’re my first human. </p><p>You’re so soft, so smooth. I worry that if I have too much fun, I’ll break you. </p><p>[she replies]</p><p>I won’t? Well, (challenge accepted) not for lack of trying. </p><p>I’m going to explore this fragile, supple human body. And you are going to twitch, moan, and beg until you realize that you are completely mine. </p><p>[intense kiss]</p><p>You’re getting excited. Your heart is pounding, your muscles tensing. I can sense it. Are you ready?</p><p>[sound of skirt unzipping]</p><p>I hope so. Because I am *so* ready. </p><p>[unzip pants, take them off]</p><p>What’s the matter? You’ve never seen an “alien” cock? Just thank your lucky stars I’m not a dhacoid. Theirs are barbed.</p><p>[you grunt as you penetrate her, and then you kiss her]</p><p>Mmmmm, those earthing moans…</p><p>You like that? Me being deep inside of you? <br/>[your thrusting becomes rhythmic]</p><p>How does that feel? </p><p>[improvise continued sex noises and assorted dirty talk]</p><p>Don’t come yet earthling, I’m not finished. </p><p>Hold it in, that’s a good girl. </p><p>Almost there…</p><p>[orgasm]</p><p>[sigh as you roll over]</p><p>So that’s what a human one feels like. </p><p>Ah, that hair is so pretty. I hope you wouldn’t mind if I stroked it a bit…</p><p>Feels lovely. </p><p>You were good, there. Very animated. And to think, you didn’t even have to file paperwork with HR before you started. </p><p>[she asks you a question]</p><p>Hm?</p><p>[she clarifies]</p><p>Sure, they’ll pay. You know how much it costs to hire and train someone in your line of work? Even if they promoted from within, the onboarding process takes a quarter, minimum. Our ransom demand is pocket change compared to the revenue they’d lose out on while your replacement learned the ropes.</p><p>What? </p><p>Well of course we do that math. What do you think, we pull these numbers out of a hat?</p><p>[mock offense] You tell me I’d make for a good exec again, I’ll throw you out the airlock myself. </p><p>[she asks a follow-up]</p><p>Oh, I don’t know. You know how these things go. They’ve got to process the demand, authorize the funds, wire them over. Could be a few weeks, could be a month. It all depends on how long they can keep the wheels on without you. Keep your chin up, take it day by day, and pray you’re considered “essential personnel”. </p><p>In the meantime, make yourself at home. I’ve got plenty of reading material, we’ll get you some new clothes, you’d be surprised how fast you’ll adjust. And if you ever need to… “talk” again, come find me. </p><p>I’m around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>